Glee Mommies and Babies Volume II
by Chris Glee AB Fan Fic Fan
Summary: This is an adult baby series of stories. Sugar, Shelby, Rachel, Terri are main characters in this volume. Side Characters of Quinn, Emma, Brittany, Mercedes and Santa are included. This story contains, lesbian sex, masturbation, adult babies, spanking, diapers, pull ups, strap-on anal sex, breastfeeding and more. This is a continuation of Volume I please read that first. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter I

Glee Mommies and Babies Volume II

Chapter I

Mrs. Motta came into Sugar's room. She pulled Sugar's curtains to let in the sun light. She leaned over and kissed Sugar on the forehead. "Sugar it is time to wake up dear. Get ready for school. I have to run to work dear but Terri is already here to take you to school. I will see you late again tonight dear. Have a good day at school."

"Okay goodbye Mommy" Sugar said as she stood up and hugged her mother goodbye. Sugar went about her morning routine including packing her bag with diapers just in case. Terri came up after Mrs. Motta had left. She helped get the teen dressed for school. Terri and Sugar left for school a few minutes later.

{Emma's Place}

"Mommy I do not feel comfortable going to school in diapers." Emma said to Quinn. Quinn was already tired of having this argument. She looked at the woman. There was no way to tell she had on a diaper under her dress. Quinn was not going to lose the control she had on Emma she liked keeping her in diapers. So she would remain in diapers no matter what.

"We are done having this argument. You know my rules if I catch you breaking them at school. I will make sure they all know what you are wearing. Right now no one can see your diaper. Just be a good baby for me and wear it. We need to go we do not want to be late for school. Figgins already called you and said he wanted to see you early this morning." The conversation ended and the girls left for school.

{Rachel's house}

"Rachel honey wake up" Shelby said standing over her. "Rachel we need to go. I let you sleep in as long as I could but it is time to go." Rachel took her thumb out of her mouth and woke up. She was still in her clothes from last night. She was in her fathers' bed. She barely remembered her and Shelby coming here last night. She remembered Shelby holding her as she fell asleep. By the sight of the bed she gathered that Shelby slept with her last night.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"We need to goto the school. I have already taken care of everything the school knows what happened. But we have a meeting with Figgins and a councilor this morning to discuss what this all means for you. Also your fathers' attorney has asked to see you there to go over their last will. It is mostly a formality to give you legally all they own and to arrange their funeral."

"Thank you for organizing this...mom...is it okay that I call you that?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel I love you if you are comfortable calling me mom I am honored. But please do what feels right to you. I am here for you regardless of what you call me. Now sweetie you look fine brush your hair and that will be okay. The meeting will not take long and you are not going to your classes the rest of the week anyway. Okay?"

"Okay Mom thank you." Shelby and Rachel left for the school. Rachel was very nervous about the whole thing but felt much safer having Shelby there with her. When they got to the school they went to the cafeteria first. Shelby insisted that Rachel eat something before the meeting.

{McKinley High}

Quinn pulled up to the school parking lot. Emma and her got out of the car. Quinn walked over to her and gave her a big hug and a kiss. Emma embraced her and kissed back. "You have a good day at work baby. Mommy will meet you here when you are ready to go, okay?"

"Okay Mommy I love you I will see you after school." said Emma.

"I love you too" replied Quinn. The two girls left in different directions so as to not enter school together. Quinn went straight to the bathroom she usually meets Santana at in the mornings before school starts. She saw her making out with Brittany in the hall. She made eye contact as she passed by. She still made her way to the bathroom.

Quinn waited there for two minutes and then the door opened. It was Brittany and Santana walking in together. "Hi girls whats up?" Quinn asked.

"I told Brittany about us Quinn. She knows that I have been seeing you here in the mornings and sucking on your milk and stuff. I finally came clean to her. We had a long talk about things last night. Seems we were both hiding things from the other. It feels good that we are finally being honest. It has actually brought us closer." Santana said.

"That is great I am happy for you. So I guess this means our morning routine is over?" Quinn asked.

"Actually no. We found out we both have a similar kink for breast milk and having a Mommy in our lives. We were brainstorming last night how that would work we both want a mommy but neither of us wants to be that mommy. So I mentioned you and Brittany mentioned Mercedes. Me and Brittany was hoping one of you or both of you could be our mommy and we could be sisters.

"That sounds like so much fun and I am honored that you would ask me. I do not know how this would effect Emma. Let me think about it. In the mean time I can not send you girls to school hungry now can I?"

"No you can't we are very hungry" Brittany said. Quinn took off all her clothes as Santana did the same. Quinn stood there naked, Santana left her hello kitty pink panties on. Brittany stood there in aww of the beautiful girls in front of her. Quinn and Santana started helping her take off her clothes. They stopped when Brittany was only wearing a diaper.

{Cafeteria}

Shelby and Rachel were getting ready to leave the cafeteria when they saw Sugar giving Terri a hug at the cafeteria entrance to the school. The women walked over to Sugar and Terri. "Hi Sugar hi Terri" Shelby said.

"Hi Miss C. Hi Rachel. "Said Sugar.

"Sugar can you please hang with Rachel in the cafeteria. Keep her company for a minute I want to talk with Terri alone. It will not take long. Me and Rachel have an appointment in 3 minutes anyway. Sugar took Rachel's hand in hers and walked with her to the cafeteria. Sugar could tell that Rachel was not feeling well so she just held her hand while they sat at the table.

A little bit later Shelby came over. "Thank you Sugar. I will see you at rehearsal later. Rachel will see you when she is feeling better. Come on Rachel lets go. Rachel took Shelby's hand and walked with her to the principals office. In there was Figgins, Emma, and a well dressed woman with a brief case, most likely that was her Father's attorney. She and Shelby walked in and sat down.

"Miss Berry we are here today to discuss with you your school options at this point." Figgins said. "I have asked councilor Pillsbury to be here to help asses your needs. I also thought it was a good idea to have Miss. Corcoran. I know that your fathers' expressed wishes that she help you with something like this and I want to respect their wishes. Your fathers' attorney is also present this is Miss. Apple and she will be talking to you about your fathers' will. Any questions Miss Berry?"

"Please call me Rachel...no questions yet, Mom...i mean Shel...I mean Miss C. has filled me in on all of this." Rachel said nervously.

"Okay Rachel. Here is the deal. You have just went through the most traumatic event that any student at this school has ever experienced during a semester here. After checking with the school district this morning by Miss Corcoran's request. I now know that this qualifies you for a way to graduate without any further work on your part. If you would like you do not have to finish school this year and you will still graduate. The way this works is we will take the grades in your classes from last 6 weeks as your grade for the whole semester. According to my computer at the 6 weeks progress report all your teachers showed you as making an A in their class. So if you would like to take the rest of the 8 weeks of school off and get over the loss of your fathers you may. And you will graduate with a 4.0 this semester." Figgins explained.

"That sounds like a pretty good deal...what is the other option?" Rachel asked.

"Or you take two weeks off and resume your normal class schedule. You wont be responsible for assignments assigned or due during those two weeks how ever you will be responsible for the material covered. You do not have to take the full two weeks off if you do not want to, but Councilor Pillsbury has recommended that amount of time. She also said at minimum you must take the rest of the week off. Figgins explained further.

"Rachel this is your decision. My professional opinion is that you should take the deal the school district offered and take the rest of the semester off to find yourself. You are not the same Rachel you were before. You can never be her again. I would suggest finding your support network whoever that is to you now and holding them close for a while and explore who Rachel is now that she has lost her Fathers'." Emma said.

"Miss Berry, You should also know your fathers' left you everything of theirs. Your house is paid off and your bills are paid through the end of the year. Your fathers were very wealthy men. They have 5 bank accounts, 2 checking and 3 savings. The sum in any one of these is enough, even after taxes, for you to live off of and well for some time. My guess is you could keep your current lifestyle going at least 8 years without a job if you wanted to. The specifics is listed right here all you have to do is sign here." Miss apple informed Rachel.

Rachel read the paper silently and picked up a pen and signed it. "Shelby what do you think about school? My fathers' said I should trust you and I do." Rachel said.

"Honey I think that Miss Pillsbury knows a lot about grief and her recommendation to take a semester off sounds smart to me. But as principal Figgins said it is your choice." Shelby said crying holding Rachel's hand.

Rachel took it all in. She knew the women in the room were all right. Everyone of them seemed to be leading her to take the rest of the school term off. Principal Figgins just seemed to be presenting the options he didn't seem as concerned with which choice she made. Rachel also noticed that he was looking around as though he just realized he was the only one in the room that was not an emotional crying woman.

"I will take the rest of the school term off. I will live at my house and live off what my fathers' left me. Also Shelby...Mom I would like it very much if you came to live with me. I think it would be easier to have you there. Like Miss P. said I am not the same person and I need a support group to figure out who I am. I believe you need to be a critical part of that.

"Of course I will stay with you sweetie. I will move my stuff to your place as soon as I can. You and I can figure out how that will work when I get home today. I was hoping this would be your decision. In anticipation of this I got you a ride home with my good friend Terri. She is Sugar's nanny. She can take you home and she is off today if you want someone there with you while I am at work." Shelby said.

"If not Terri it needs to be someone Rachel. As your councilor I can not allow you to be alone today. It would not be emotionally healthy. Who would you feel comfortable with today?" Emma asked.

"I would prefer Shelby but she is needed here. I know Terri and Sugar talks well of her and Shelby trusts her. Sugar and I only recently became friends but I feel very close to her. If Shelby and Sugar like Terri I am sure I will too. Mom please call Terri and tell her I would like a ride home and some company today." Rachel said.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

"Come here girls get something to eat before class." Quinn said sitting down on the bathroom floor. The two girls sat beside here one on each side. Quinn loved the feeling as Brittany and Santana began to suck on her breasts. It was not long till they were sucking milk from her breasts. The cheerleaders sat on the bathroom floor moaning as they drank Quinn's milk. Quinn was moaning with them.

Quinn's left hand went around Brittany and her right around Santana. She slowly moved her right hand down to Santana's crotch. Santana spread her legs as Quinn rubbed her panties over her pussy. With her left hand she found Brittany's ass. She patted her diapered ass. Then she slipped her hand under the waistband of the diaper. Quinn kept rubbing Santana's panties and they became more and more moist.

Of course Quinn was quite wet herself as the girls sucked her breasts made her so incredibly horny. Quinn was making Santana so hot she didn't even notice that Brittany was feeling uncomfortable. Quinn was now pushing her finger into Brittany's ass. Brittany started to push her ass away from Quinn. Quinn pull her hand out of her diaper and slapped Brittany's ass. Quinn reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She put one on Santana's left wrist. Santana thought Quinn was being kinky so she sat up with a smile as Quinn put her hands around a support poll of the bathroom stall door they were next to. Quinn then cuffed her other hand.

Santana sat there cuffed to the stall as Quinn grabbed Brittany's arm and pulled her over to the bathroom counter. "What the hell are you doing Quinn?" Quinn ignored Santana as she pulled her strap -on out of her purse and bent Brittany over the sink. Quinn put on the strap-on and undid Brittany's diaper. There was a large urine stain in the diaper that Quinn saw as the diaper fell to the ground. Quinn began fucking Brittany in the ass. Brittany was crying and Quinn watched her cry and her breasts bounce in the mirror as she fucked her. Santana sat on the floor watching her girlfriend take it in the ass against her will. "Why Quinn?" Santana yelled. Brittany struggled with Quinn trying to get free but Quinn was much stronger than her and kept the girl right where she wanted her.

"I have been doing this to your girlfriend all week. You should ask her why. Did your girlfriend tell you about her and Mercedes." Santana shook her head up and down. "Well at least she told you about that but I guess she forgot to mention me fucking her ass all week huh?"

"She didn't mention it" Santana said. "When I suggested you for a mommy she seemed put off a little I just thought she really loved Mercedes. But now I know. She mentioned someone had caught her and Mercedes and held it over her head that she would tell me. I guess it was you." Santana put it all together as she watched her girlfriend cry in pain as Quinn started spanking her ass.

"You are a bad girl Brittany. You pull away from me when I try to finger your ass. I own your ass you little bitch. Now your girlfriend knows I own you too. See what happens to Brittany when you girls do not play my game. Just remember that Santana. If you tell anyone I will do this to her again. If you play nice I promise this will be the last time." Quinn was spanking Brittany's ass so hard it was turning bright red. She was crying hard and her breasts were getting tender from bouncing up and down on the counter. Quinn continued to watch her face and breasts in the mirror as she fucked and spanked her ass.

"What do you want Frabray? Asked Santana.

"Easy this was a fun week but I am done I have a new girl that I actually love. If you girls leave me alone I swear I will leave you alone. I will quit glee today and cheer leading. You girls are back on top of the cheer squad and you have one less person taking your solos in glee. We never cross paths again. Keep your mouth shut and its all yours." Quinn said spanking and fucking Brittany's ass the whole time. Brittany's ass felt like it was on fire. Brittany stopped struggling and went limp. She had no more energy to fight Quinn.

Brittany's ass is bright red and she is bawling in tears as Quinn pulls out. "So what will it be lady's?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany decides." Said Santana The girls waited for Brittany to breathe. She laid down rubbing her ass in the fetal position sucking her thumb. A minute latter she sat up.

"Get out Quinn and leave me the key to the handcuffs. We are no longer your friends we will keep our mouth shut one last time. You do anything to me or my girls again and this diaper girl will make you regret it. You leave me, Mercedes, and Santana alone and we will do the same to you and Emma got it?" Brittany said sternly

"I got it Brittany but your threats are empty mine aren't just remember that little girl." Quinn picked up her clothes and got dressed as she watched Brittany help Santana get her pants and bra on. Brittany started to dress herself as Quinn threw her the keys to the handcuffs as she walked out the door. She walked out the door and saw Mercedes. Your girl is in there if you are looking for her. I think you need to talk to her."

"Thanks Quinn...You have a guilty look. I told you if you hurt my girl again I would put you in your place Quinn." Mercedes said starring Quinn down. "I guess we will see won't we?"

"You and what army Mercedes. Piss off you win I am done messing with you and your girl. Get in there and talk to her. I am out of your life. I suggest you do the same with mine." Quinn walked to her class completely satisfied that she was the biggest bitch in the school. She was happy with Emma and putting those 3 in there place for the last time was a great way to make sure she stayed on top even in her lesbian relationship with a teacher.

{In front of the school}

"Bye Mom I love you I will see you after school." said Rachel giving Shelby a hug.

"Yes you will sweetie. Have a good day with Terri. Terri take good care of my girl. I will see you two this afternoon. She leaned over and kissed Terri on the cheek. Terri turned and kissed Shelby on the lips. Shelby wasn't really ready to show that side of her life to Rachel but what could she do now. She watched as Rachel and Terri drove off.

"So you and Shelby...are?" Rachel asked.

"We are not sure yet we just kinda started something yesterday...but yes we are lesbians. I am fascinated by your mother. She is a remarkable woman. She has been there for me and Sugar lately and we need it. Sugar's family has been...well crazy lately and Sugar and I need out. Your mom offered us her place to live. I do not know if that still stands now. Not sure what your mom will do about her place now that she lives with you."

"I do not know either but I like Sugar a lot. If she needs a place to stay she can stay with us at my place...you can too I guess." Rachel said.

"You are sweet baby. Thank you. Lets hang out today and you can make up your mind later if that is what you really want. Okay? I wouldn't want to live there if you weren't sure." Said Terri

"Thanks that means a lot to me Terri. You are sweet too. I can see why my mom likes you." Terri continued to drive Rachel to her home. On the way they passed by a U-Haul. "Terri can we pull in here?"

"Why"

"I figured we could have them come take all the furniture, clothes, and stuff we do not need or want at my house anymore and they can haul it to goodwill. Then we can goto my Mom's and get all her stuff to my place. We can get her moved in before she gets off school." Rachel said.

"I think she would like that baby." The women did just that. Her Father's room became Shelby's they mostly kept all the furniture in the room just replaced the clothes and stuff same with the bathroom. The living space didn't change much either but they found homes for Shelby's personal items like pictures and stuff. Shelby's old place still had all its furniture, kitchen stuff and Sheets on the bed. But thats because the Berry's stuff was newer and nicer.

The women looked over their project very proud of their work. "I think your mom will like it. Hell she can just lease out her old place and keep it furnished. It is ready to be lived in all it needs is someones food clothes and health care items and they are ready to live."

"Good idea. Lets list it on Craig's list. If mom likes that idea maybe she will already have someone interested. I'll just list the price as make an offer." The women gave each other a hug very proud of their days hard work. "You can totally live here too Terri. I really want you and Sugar here with me. I think the 4 of us living together will be fun. It will be girls night every night."


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Emma had been nervous the entire meeting in the principals office. She still did not feel comfortable wearing a diaper at work. She was worried from the second she walked in that Figgins or someone would notice the diaper some how. She was fairly certain that no one knew but she was worried all the same. As she left she felt the need to pee.

Emma started walking to the restroom but then remembered she promised Quinn she wouldn't use the toilet. She was not sure what to do. She knew the diaper would hold her pee and that she had backup diapers in her purse. But she didn't think she could change herself. Besides she also promised that she wouldn't. So she would either have to disobey Quinn or find someone to change her.

Quinn was already in class. She knew that. Only a small number of faculty would be free this hour. She thought about her female friends that she would trust with this. Beaste had football practice, Sue.. no she would never want Sue to know anything. She thought maybe she could hold it as long as she could and then pee closer to Quinn's lunch break and have her change her diaper. That was about 3 and a half hours a away.

Emma could not hold it that long. She would still be sitting at her desk working in a peed diaper for at least 2 hours. She decided that she would disobey Quinn. She walked to the restroom. Emma walked in and looked around to see if anyone was in. She didn't see anyone so she went to the stall at the end of the bathroom and shut the stall door. She took her dress off and put it on the hook on the back of the door.

She thought this would make it easier to see how this diaper worked. Having only worn pull ups as an adult this was knew to her. She looked at it and realized she would have to break it to get it off. Then she would have to put another one back on. But she wasn't sure she could do that herself. If she was unable to Quinn would know she disobeyed. Emma sat on the toilet with the lid down and cried.

Emma was an adult woman in the bathroom at her work sitting on a toilet crying wearing only a diaper and her bra. Her bra actually looked more like a little girls training bra. It had hello kitty on it. The bra had some support cups in it but outward appearance looked childish. She felt like the baby that Quinn had been training her to be and she didn't care. She needed to cry so she did. Emma pulled a pacifier out of her purse and put it in her mouth.

She felt better sucking her pacifier. She was still crying but she felt better. She sat there crying sucking her pacifier as she felt her diaper get warm and wet. Emma had peed herself. She did not even mean to. She actually had an accident at work. Here she was sucking a pacifier and peeing herself at work. She really was a baby she thought. She sat there for a while not knowing what to do.

{Choir room}

Shelby was in the choir room thinking about what the days lesson would be. She used first period to plan the day out because she had no class to teach that hour. She was also worrying about the "New Directions". Will had gotten them to Nationals last year and they did very well. She wanted to repeat that but she just found out this morning she lost two of her lead singers, first Rachel and now she found out that Quinn had dropped Glee.

She kept asking herself if she had somehow pushed Quinn out and if more would follow. But that didn't make any sense. Everyone seemed to enjoy the practice yesterday and Quinn was with her in the "Treble Tones". She knew Quinn had no problem with her. Shelby needed to relax and unwind. She had the choir room to herself for a while.

Shelby kept thinking about Sugar and how she masturbated in school at least twice yesterday. She figured if Sugar was brave enough to do it, she could as well. She looked in the mirror as she undressed herself. She figured nothing would be more brave than to be naked in her office at work. She loved the look of her 34 D breasts. She looked in the mirror as she took off her shirt to reveal her large breasts in a lacy purple bra that gave her breasts excellent shape and cleavage.

Shelby was now naked in the choir room office looking at a full length mirror she put in there. Her pussy was spread wide. She massaged her large breasts with her left and and rubbed her twat with the other. Shelby's thoughts went to Sugar. She just kept seeing the teen having her diaper changed on her bed last night. She kept imagining what might have happened if she had touched the girl sexually.

Shelby imagined rubbing Sugar's small bald pink pussy with her fingers. She thought about how much fun it would be to bring the girl to orgasm while Sugar sucked her breasts. With these type of thoughts it was not long until Shelby came to orgasm. She would have continued to another but the glee club would be in the choir room soon enough.

After masturbating Shelby always needs pee. So she figured she would finish up the last bit of details on her lesson plan and then put on her clothes and goto the restroom. Actually in that order. Shelby liked being naked, she was often a nudest at home. Shelby continued her work much less stressed from losing Rachel and Quinn from the glee club.

{B Hall girls bathroom}

Emma had been sitting there for at least half an hour crying when she heard her text message tone in her purse. She looked at her phone. The message was from "Mommy" it was then she had remembered that Quinn programmed her cell number in her phone this morning. The text read "Hi baby girl, How is everything going this morning? Mommy misses you already, I hope I can see you at my lunch break."

Emma was re-leaved to get the text from Quinn. She replied "Mommy I am in the girls restroom in B hall close to the Principals office. I need my diaper changed really bad. Can you please help me soon?" She sent the message hoping that Quinn could come to her rescue quickly before she got diaper rash or something. It was becoming more and more uncomfortable to be sitting in her own urine.

Quinn quickly responded. "I will be there as soon as I can baby. I am on the opposite side of the building." Emma knew now that help was on the way she would just have to wait for Quinn to get to her and then she could have her diaper changed. Emma just sat there tears down her face sucking her pacifier. Emma was still uncomfortable sitting in her pee so she was crying a little. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened. Emma stood up and unlocked the door and opened the stall.

"I am here Mommy" she said. The voice was gargled a little as she tried to talk around her pacifier. She turned to see Shelby walking into the bathroom. Emma was stunned. She was in an obviously wet diaper and a childish looking hello kitty bra, sucking a pacifier, and crying. All of this in front of one of her co-workers, and to make it work she just accidentally called her "mommy". She was so embarrassed.

Shelby stood there stunned as well looking at her co-worker standing there. She was unsure what had just happened but by the look on Emma's face she realized it was much more Embarrassing. to Emma than it was for her. "Emma...are you okay? You look like you have been crying? I guess you were expecting someone else...but it looks like you need changed...if you like I could take care of that for you...?"

Emma stood there crying even more. Shelby had seen her in a diaper. Her biggest fear today was that someone at work would find out, and now Shelby clearly knows. Not only that but Shelby can clearly see that her diaper is soaked with urine and needs changed. Emma's face was bright red from embarrassment.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

"It's okay Emma relax. There is no need to be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone about your accident. I can help you Emma. I do not mind changing your diaper if that's what you need." Emma nodded her head. She wanted to tell Shelby that Quinn was on her way to do it but she couldn't find the word. Shelby walked over and helped Emma lay down. She undid Emma's diaper and opened it up. Emma's diaper was soaked in urine.

Emma had already begun to have a light rash from sitting in her wet diaper for so long. "Aww poor thing. You should have gotten changed sooner. Next time just come ask me and I will change you if you need help. I am sure you do not want to develop more diaper rash" Shelby said. Emma nodded again. Shelby looked inside Emma's purse and pulled out wipes and a new diaper. She was getting ready to wipe Emma clean when the door to the bathroom swung open.

It was Quinn. Shelby was worried about Emma being embarrassed by a student seeing her like this. When she looked at Emma's face she realized that Quinn was the "Mommy" she was waiting on. "Are you...her Mommy Quinn? Shelby asked very confused. Emma nodded her head and started to cry looking at Quinn. She did not know how Quinn would react to someone else changing her.

"Yes I am her Mommy. Baby it is okay I am not mad. I am happy actually. I am glad you found a friend at school who can change you when Mommy is in class. Shelby thank you. Do you want me to finish up? Or would it be easier since you are already changing her. Baby do you want Mommy to hold you?" Quinn asked. Emma just nodded.

"I think Emma has been through a lot today and needs her Mommy. Let me just put on the diaper and I will leave and let you finish getting her dressed and comfort her. Also you might want to get something for diaper rash looks like she has a little." Shelby said as she cleaned Emma up. Shelby then slid a clean diaper under Emma's butt and tapped the old diaper in a ball. Shelby powdered and taped the new diaper and stood up.

"Thank you so much Shelby. I am sorry I will not be in glee club the rest of the year. As you can see I have more important things to get home to and will not have much time for rehearsals." Quinn Explained.

"I understand being a mother all too well. I will let you take care of your baby, and I will change her whenever you are in class. I am glad to help. I think it is for the best that you and I not see too much of each other though. I will never forget Beth. It was your selfishness that caused us both to loose her just remember that. I was prepared to let you be a part of her life...on my terms yes but I was willing" Shelby said.

"Well I guess you still win over me Puck's sister will not even let me see Beth on any terms. I am sorry for what happened but I do not regret trying to be a bigger part of my daughters life by any means necessary" Said Quinn.

"I cannot visit either Quinn. We are both cut off from Beth maybe forever. That is your fault not mine. I will help you for Emma's sake but you and I are not ready to be friends. Maybe someday when you grow up and give me a real apology we can start to learn to put this behind us...though I am not sure we can ever fully forgive each other" Said Shelby.

Shelby left giving Quinn a lot to think about. She knew that Emma was the one thing going right in her life. But it did seem that she was repelling everyone else out of her life. She needed to do some soul searching and she realized it. Quinn held Emma in her arms. The adult was so happy to be held by her teen Mommy.

After a few minutes Emma felt so much better. Quinn dressed Emma and they kissed each other and left the restroom. Emma had to get to work and Quinn to class. Emma went to her desk sitting in her chair feeling her diaper under her butt as she worked. Knowing herself to be a baby but trying to present as an adult to the outside world.

{Choir room}

"Okay everyone I know that we have big competitions coming up and we have lost two of our usual soloists. I do not want anyone to worry about this. I think we need to look at this as an opportunity to change our sound. Everyone expects Rachel and knows she is our star. Many judges out there may be even thinking that Rachel carries our team. If Rachel was singing at our next competition we might lose just because the judges wanted to go with a more rounded team." Shelby explained.

Everyone thought about this and agreed. Brittany made one random comment that had nothing to do with anything and that could not have been understood unless you were in her head. But then Sugar asked the question on everyone's mind. "So who gets Rachel's solos? Who is the new Quinn going to be?"

"We need to figure that out ladies. But the answer is not just one or two of you I want to spread the solos out much more this year. No one singer will have more than one solo at any one concert or competition for the rest of the season. To be fair this rule will extend to the boys as well. Finn and Blaine cannot have all the solos guys." Shelby explained.

"So are we doing try outs for regionals?" Asked Mercedes.

"Yes exactly. We need to decide soon so girls your solo try outs will be Monday after school. You have the weekend to figure it out. Guys you will be Tuesday after school. Tomorrow is Friday and to answer your questions yes you may have Friday to work on Solos. I want you to get into groups of 3 or 4 and spread out tomorrow and help each other. Helpful not hurtful critiques of song choices and singing tips." Shelby laid out the assignment.

"The choir room is not that big we will have a lot of solos being practiced at once." Santana said.

"Yes so some take the auditorium, the courtyard, the auditorium. Just let me know where you are and that will be fine. I will have a faculty member assigned to each group so you will be observed to make sure you are working. Mike I already see the look on your face. You do not have to try out if you do not want a solo. Anyone who doesn't want a solo should be in a group to help. Mike is great with dancing for instance he can help with that."Shelby finished explaining.

"So what do we do today?" asked Sugar.

"Today I want you to go through the Internet, CD's, songbooks, everything here in the choir room and think about what you want to sing. You know each other better than anyone help people pick songs that suit them. We are a team this season lets act like one. This would also be a good time to tell me who your group is and where you will meet tomorrow."

The teens divided into their groups and got to work. Brittany, Mercedes and Santana got together right away. Sugar was left alone. The guys made guys groups and the girls made girls groups. Sugar was left sitting there. Shelby could see the tears starting to form and she walked over. "what is wrong Sugar?"

"I wanted to work with Rachel so much this season and Quinn too and now they are gone. I do not know what group to join." Sugar said trying to hold back the tears.

"Sugar come join us" Brittany called from across the room. This perked Sugar up and she walked over to join them. The groups were all talking and working Shelby went around to each group to ask them who was in their group and where they would be for glee practice tomorrow. She started with Sugar's group she wanted to give her the first pick of location.

"Sugar who is in your group and where will you be tomorrow?" Shelby asked. Sugar looked at the girls.

"It is Sugar, Brittany, Santana and myself. Since you were nice enough to ask us first we will take the auditorium." Mercedes announced. All the other groups sighed of course they all knew the first group asked would take it. Shelby had already decided she would assign herself to this group. She really wanted to be able to give Sugar a solo her voice had come so far from the monstrosity it was at the start of the season.

{Rachel's house}

Rachel was unpacking Shelby's things and setting up her room. Terri was busy making lunch. Rachel came across a DVD. It was obviously home made and it just said fun on it. She decided to watch it while she finished unpacking. So she put it in.

Rachel sat on the bed as she was going through one of the boxes. The DVD started and there was two very attractive women. One was about Shelby's age the other about 18. They were talking like mother and Daughter. The mother was scolding the daughter for wetting her bed the past two nights in a row and that she should not have to clean her 18 year old daughter's sheets from being peed on.

The mother told her she would have to do something about it. Rachel was unsure what to think of this DVD it slowly dawned on her that it was the start of a porn, it was a mother/daughter lesbian porn about a daughter wetting the bed. She was unsure why Shelby would like this but she decided to keep watching.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Shelby was excited that her project seemed to be going over so well everyone was actually working together as a team. Encouraging each other and helping one another to do well. She hoped this attitude would hold and get them through nationals together. She looked over at Sugar she was smiling and having fun with the other girls. Brittany and her seemed to be picking on each other and bonding very well.

It was good for her to see Sugar making closer friends. Glee practice came to an end and everyone left. The girls were the last to leave. They hugged Sugar goodbye and Brittany, Mercedes and Santana left walking together. Sugar stayed behind. When everyone was out of sight Shelby picked Sugar up and sat down with Sugar in her lap.

They held each other close for a few minutes. Then Shelby leaned in and kissed her. Sugar did not resist. She kissed her teacher back. Tongues quickly meet in each others mouth. Shelby's hand went up Sugar's skirt. Shelby felt thick padding around Sugar's crotch. Sugar was wearing a diaper. They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"I puts me diapee on befwore gwee cwass today. Me hopes you wikes it Miss. C" Sugar said trying to please Shelby.

"Of course I do baby. Who helped you put your diaper on sweetie?" Shelby asked.

"No one I can do it by myself if I need to. Why Miss. C?"

"I don't think it is right baby. From now on if you need diapers changed or put on at school you need help doing it. I would feel better if you did not put them on yourself. You are just a baby. I will do it if you ask me. If you feel comfortable asking a friend that is fine too. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes Ma'am. Dank you" Sugar said smiling. She always felt better having someone else change her anyway. She was so excited to have Shelby at school with her.

"Also as I am sure Terri told you. We will be living together soon. I am not sure where as my place of residence might be changing but I want you and I to live together so I can help take care of you. Is that okay baby? Do you want to live with me and Terri?"

"Yes pwease I weally do."

"Then please call me "Mama". If we are going to live together I want us to be a family. I think Terri would like it if you called her "Mommy". We both just want to be your mother and take care of you and love you. Is that okay Baby Sugar?" Can I be your Mama?" Sugar smiled and hugged Shelby very tight.

"Yes Mama" is all she said. They began kissing again. Sugar was feeling up Shelby's breast while Shelby had her hand on Sugar's diaper. After a while Shelby lifted her shirt up and took it off. Shelby took off her bra as well. Once she was topless Sugar just stared at Shelby's large ample breasts. Shelby held her left breast in one hand and guided Sugar's head with the other.

Sugar was so excited that she was going to have her mouth on Shelby's breast that without even meaning to she peed. Sugar looked nervous right away as her diaper filled. It did not take long for Shelby to feel the warmth from Sugar's diaper. She put her hand back on the diaper. She felt the pee rushing into the diaper.

"It's okay baby Mama will change you later." With that Sugar put her mouth around Shelby's breast. Sugar began to suck on her nipple. Sugar always liked sucking on Terri's nipple she was always hoping that milk would come out but Terri did not lactate. She was sucking on Shelby's for a little bit and then something unexpected by Sugar happened. She tasted Shelby's milk.

Sugar was not sure why or how Shelby could lactate but she did not care at this point. She suckled at Shelby's breast as she drank all the milk she could. Shelby was moaning and getting very wet as the teen drank her milk. Shelby was rubbing her crotch through her pants as she was feeding Sugar.

After several minutes of this. Sugar got her fill and Shelby got off. Shelby then got a towel from her office and laid it down on the floor. She helped Sugar to lay down on it. Shelby opened Sugar's diaper it was quite full with urine. She cleaned Sugar up and put a new diaper on her. "Lets get out of here sweetie. I guess you missed most of your last class. I will write you a note." said Shelby.

"It is okay I do not have a last class on Tuesday and Thursday. I use it as a study time. I am not in athletics or band or anything like that. So it gets me out early 2 days a week. I love it." Said Sugar switching back to her teen voice as they walked out the choir room door.

{Rachel's House}

"Rachel lunch is ready" Terri called from down stairs. Rachel quickly stopped the DVD and put it back in its case. She had no idea what to do with what she had just seen. She had barely watched any of it. She was shocked that Shelby would have it and wanted to scrub it out of her head and at the same time she wanted to watch the rest to see what happens.

Rachel went down stairs and had a nice lunch with Terri. After they ate Rachel carried the dishes from the table to the kitchen. She cleaned the table as Terri washed dishes. When Rachel was done she went back in the kitchen. "Rachel I need to leave to pick up Sugar from school. Would you like to go with me? You can ride with Shelby back home while I go with Sugar to her parent's place."

"Sure, when is Sugar moving in here?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe tonight sweetie. We will see." With that said the Rachel and Terri went to the car. They drove to school. When they got there they saw Sugar and Shelby waiting for them in front of the school. They all talked for a while and Terri explained that Rachel said it was okay for them to all live at her place. She said she would take Sugar to her parent's place and see Shelby later at Rachel's house. Shelby and Terri kissed each other and Sugar gave Rachel a hug.

They left the parking lot. Shelby was driving Rachel and Terri had Sugar. "Well Rachel I guess we can go by my place and pick up some things." Shelby said.

"Actually can we go by my place first there is a surprise for you there." Rachel said.

"Okay sweetie sounds fun." With that Shelby drove to Rachel's house. Once there Rachel told Shelby to close her eyes. She guided Shelby up stairs to the master bedroom. Shelby opened her eyes to see that she was already unpacked. She gave Rachel a hug and thanked her. Rachel told them about her day and what all they did. Including putting her old place up for rent on Craig's list.

Shelby thought that was great. She had leased to own her place. Now that it was paid off and furnished she would probably be able to find someone to rent it from her and anything she got would be worth it. She looked on Craig's list. There was one offer. Mercedes Jones wanted to rent her old place for 600 a month.

Shelby emailed Mercedes back and told her that would be fine. She asked Mercedes when would be a good time for her to come look at it and finalize everything. Shelby was so excited she had a new place that was beautiful and a family to come home to, and now she was a land lord. Life was good for Shelby.

{Terri's car}

"How was school today baby?" Terri asked.

"It was gweat...Mommy" Sugar said with a big smile.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Shelby's phone buzzed it was an email from Mercedes she said that her and her future room mates could go see the apartment after dinner. Mercedes asked if 7 o'clock today was too soon. Shelby was so excited she replied that it would be fine. She knew she needed to get there before that and clean a little. She was pretty sure no one had cleaned the chair Sugar had peed in yesterday that would be the first thing she would need to do.

"Rachel I need to go clean and show my old apartment soon. Do you want to come with?" Shelby asked. "Mercedes and 2 other girls from school will be there I think Brittany and Santana are moving in with her." She said when Rachel did not respond.

"'I would rather not be around that many of my glee club friends right now. Especially them they would ask how I am with my Dads and all I am not ready for that yet." Rachel explained.

"Well you know I can not leave you alone councilor's orders. Terri is at the Motta's till later tonight. Who would you like to come hang out with you?" Rachel shrugged. "Okay sweetie I have an idea let me call someone okay sweetie." Shelby went into another room leaving Rachel in the master bedroom watching TV.

"Quinn it is Shelby I need a favor."

{Emma's place}

Quinn and Emma were cuddled in bed when Quinn got a call from Shelby. Quinn talked on the phone with Shelby and then immediately made another phone call. Emma felt a little ignored but Quinn was not on the phone very long on either call. "Sorry about that baby mommy is done being on the phone." Quinn said.

"Good" Emma said she kissed Quinn. "Mommy I needs to potty" With that Quinn walked with Emma holding hands to the bathroom. She took off Emma's pull up which was all she was wearing and helped her sit on the Potty Chair. Emma felt a little silly being a grown woman sitting on a toddlers potty. Although this one was a little bigger and could hold an adult it was still very low to the ground and very child looking. It was pink and had Disney princesses on it.

Emma tried to relax but it was hard to go she felt a little ashamed especially with Quinn watching. "Baby if you can't go here on the potty chair I will have to put you in diapers at all times. You would then have to use your diapers. Do you want to use diapers or a potty? Are you a baby or a little girl?"

"I is a wittle girl Mommy I will pee pee in my potty. I not need diapees except at school." Emma finally relaxed. She peed and pooped in the pot. Quinn then used a baby wipe to clean her up and put her pull up back on her. Quinn praised her for being such a good girl and using the potty all by herself. Quinn cleaned out the potty while Emma watched "My little pony"

Quinn came back in the room and held Emma. "Emma mommy has to go out for a little bit tonight. You will have a sitter while I am gone. I shouldn't be long 3 hours at the most and probably not that long. But while I am gone I need someone to watch you so I got someone I new wanted to meet you."

"Who is it Mommy?" asked Emma. Before Quinn could answer there was a knock at the door. Quinn looked through the peek hole and saw that it was the sitter. She nodded to Emma who was putting on her Disney princess robe and opened the door.

"Hi Mom" Quinn said as she invited Judy into the house. "Mom this is my little girl, Emma. Emma this is Nanny Judy she has come to watch you for a little while okay baby." Emma was taking it all in. She was a little shocked that Quinn would invite her mother over. Quinn hardly mentioned her and what she might think of her lifestyle. But Emma figured she must approve enough if she was here.

Quinn waited until Emma adjusted a little and gave her mom a few instructions about Emma's rules and then she left. She was on her way to Rachel's house to do some baby sitting herself. She figured she owed Shelby at least this much after everything she did with Beth and Shelby did help her with Emma. She understood that Rachel could not be left alone she and Rachel were both out of the glee club for personal reasons.

{Terri's car}

"Did you just call me Mommy" Terri asked Sugar.

"Yes mommy I did. Don't you wike it?"

"I love it. I am so glad you like calling me mommy just make sure you do not do that in front of your parents today. Okay?"

"Otay Mommy I will be good." Terri pulled up in front of the Motta house. Mrs. Motta's car was there but it looked as though she was the only one home. Terri and Sugar walked inside. "Mom we are home. "

"I see that sweetie. Can you run up to your room? I want to talk with Miss Terri alone." With that Sugar went to her room. "Please Terri sit down." both women sat in the living room. "I found diapers and other baby stuff in my daughter's size in her bedroom hidden away. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes I do, your daughter has been having me diaper her since I have been here as her nanny. She has been doing it herself long before that. She loves it ma'am She feels safer when she is wearing diapers. I know you understand." Terri said.

"We are not talking about me. Of course I understand but Sugar is still living under our roof my husband chooses not to know that I wear diapers when he and Sugar are not looking. But if he found our Sugar did he would be mad at me for wearing them. He would assume she some how got it from me. He would kick me and Sugar out on the street we would be a stain on his perfect family." Mrs Motta said.

"Look I love Sugar and I have a place now and I can support Sugar she wants to live with me she wants to be herself and not hide it at home anymore. I want to take her home with me. She is 18 she can legally leave and your husband has no say in it." Terri said.

"You are right. This sounds great for Sugar. I wish I could have found something like that for me. I will miss having you here to diaper me. I guess Sugar is more like me than I realized. Take good care of her. I know my husband will not go after her. He will write her off when he realizes she went to live with another woman. I will simply tell him she is a lesbian and that will be the end of it. We already worried she might be gay anyway."Mrs. Motta said.

"You could come with us. You can be who you are as well." Terri said.

"No Terri I will stay here in the life I have come accustomed to. It makes me feel good knowing Sugar will have the life I always secretly wanted. I will help you pack. Mr. Motta won't be back till Monday he went out of town for business. We have plenty of time to move you girls." Mrs Motta said.

Terri went upstairs and told Sugar. The three of them had dinner together and then packed Everything Sugar wanted to take with her. Terri packed her things she kept at the Motta house as well. They rented a U hail truck to come the next morning. Terri text Shelby to let her know that she and Sugar would be home early the next day to move in. That they would not be home that night.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

"Well Emma it is just us now. My daughter has good taste you are a very beautiful baby." Judy said.

"Thank you Nanny Judy" Emma said.

"Baby please call me Momma. You obviously need a mommy to take care of you. Don't you baby?" Judy said.

"But I already have a mommy I have Quinn. I love my mommy" Emma said.

"Quinn is not a mommy. She is my baby. She pretends to be a mommy but I want my baby back. I missed a lot of Quinn's growing up I focused on the wrong things. I tried a few months ago to become a bigger part of her life. I even suggested we start over. She was a brat about it. I wanted to start her back in diapers and do things right and she pushed me away. I know she needs me. I know she and I need to start over again. But she is such a brat. But I am getting my baby back. If you know what is good for you, you will help me." Judy said.

"She is not a brat she just does not need or want to be a baby or wear diapers again. Quinn helped me see that I do. I love Quinn I will not betray my mommy. She helped me find who I was. I love myself more now. I am a baby I am Quinn's baby." Emma said.

"You are a baby and you are going to be my baby. You are being a little brat. Mommy will have to teach you a lesson. I will get my baby back some day some how and when I do I will be your mommy as well. You should learn to respect me young lady."'Judy said.

"Why did Quinn invite you here to take care of me if you only want to make her a baby again? Obviously she is trying to make you a part of her life. You want to be part of her life, don't force it to be on your terms accept that Quinn is not a baby anymore. I am a baby Quinn is my mommy if you play your cards right maybe you can be my close Nana or even a second mommy. Why risk losing me and Quinn?"' Emma asked.

"'Isn't it obvious to you that Quinn is only with you and invited me here today to offer you up as the sacrificial lamb? Quinn thinks she does not want to be a baby again so she finds someone else to take her spot." As Judy said this she was looking at Emma as a piece of meat and stripping off all of her clothes. Judy now stood in front of Emma fully naked. She had a full bush and a full set of 34 C breasts. They were shaped very much like Quinn's 32 C breasts. Emma could not keep her eyes off of the mother of her lover.

{Rachel's House}

Quinn arrived and Rachel was upstairs clearing space in her room for Sugar and her stuff. Rachel was excited that her and Sugar would be sharing a room. Shelby took this opportunity to talk to Quinn. The focus of their conversation was Rachel. They avoided conversations that would lead to talking about Beth. Shelby let Quinn know what had happened in case rumors at school were inaccurate and she explained her situation with Sugar, Rachel, and Terri. Quinn was surprised that more women at her school were getting into this lifestyle. She began to wonder what was in the water.

Quinn informed Shelby about Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana. She figured if Shelby was going to be doing business with them she should know. Shelby found that interesting as well. Shelby let Quinn know that Rachel was not a part of this lifestyle and did not know about that yet. Shelby told Quinn that Rachel knew about her and Terri being together and that her and Sugar were moving in but nothing beyond that.

Shelby left Quinn with one request to see if she could find a subtle way to introduce the topic to Rachel and to let her know about Emma and Brittany so that she might not be so shocked to learn about Sugar. Shelby was very concerned that this would be a hard transition for Rachel. She needed all the help Quinn could give her. Shelby reminded Quinn that she helped Emma today and it was Quinn's turn to help one of Shelby's daughters. Shelby loved Rachel and wanted her to be as much a part of her life as possible. She hoped that Rachel might also embrace the lifestyle in some way. But she would not press it.

Their talk ended and Quinn understood what Shelby wanted. Shelby was now ready to leave and see Mercedes about the apartment. "Rachel honey I am leaving." Shelby shouted up stairs. Rachel came running down and gave Shelby a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sweetie Quinn was nice enough to come over and hang out with you. Have a good time girls."

Shelby walked out the door. No sooner than she left Rachel turned to Quinn and said. "I am glad you are here you have to come with me upstairs. I found something I need someone to watch with me. My mom has an unusual porn DVD. I accidentally watched some and now I...I just need someone else to tell me what they think of it."

"Okay Rachel let's see it." Even as Quinn was finishing her statement Rachel was already leading her upstairs. The girls laid on the bed as they watched the "mother" in the video scold her "daughter" for peeing her pants and bed. The mother then spanked her daughter. While spanking her she stripped her of her clothes all under her daughters protest. The girl was very modest and did not want to be naked in front of her mother. The mother said it was not a big deal and got naked herself. After she was spanked for a long time and her ass was bright red and she could not stop crying. The mother pulled out diapers and told her daughter she had been acting like a baby and there for would be treated like one.

Rachel paused the DVD at this point. This was good for Quinn as she had been debating unbuttoning her pants for the last 3 minutes. "''What do you think Quinn?" Rachel said looking at Quinn. Quinn could tell Rachel had lots of mixed emotions about this but had no idea what they were and what specifically it was about. For all she knew she was disgusted her mother even had porn. Maybe Rachel was completely turned on by it and wanted that but didn't know how to tell her mom.

"Well I think Shelby has every right to have porn. I know we all have our kinks. Hers may seem unusual but it is actually quite common. I think just because this shows a mother forcing a daughter to doing her kink does not mean your mother is going to do that to you. I personally think the video was very hot my panties are a little wet. Why Rachel? Why show it to me? What are you thinking about it so much for? Does it bother you? Do you like it? What?" asked Quinn.

"I guess it is a little hot.. but also a little weird. I wonder how much my mother is into this..I guess I wonder about Terri as well now. I am just wondering what is going on. Quinn I know you talked to Shelby just now. Did she say anything about what is going on with her and Terri. I love my mom and I like Terri and Sugar but I...I am selfish we all know that. I do not want to have to compete for my moms attention all the time. I need to know what I am up against. Does she want me to do this for her. Will she love me if I don't?"'

"'If she loves you it won't matter if you do or not. However I will warn you. Sugar wears diapers. She has for a long time and Terri is like a mother to her. Shelby and Terri are a couple and will be mothers for Sugar because she is practically a baby and they all like it that way. So it will be like having a baby sister. She will get most of the attention unless you level the playing field. I would at least be understanding of it is is important to them." Quinn told Rachel.

"I was so excited to be living with all of them I really like them I thought I would be the center of attention for them too after my Dads, but now I need to become a baby if I want attention? I am not a baby I do not want to wear diapers like Sugar. I really do not care that she does or that my mom wants to be her mother that is fine. But I need to be the star of my house. You know that about me. I had two fathers and was an only child I was daddy's little princess to two men. This is what I am used to." Rachel explained.

"You will need to decide what to do about it Rachel. I do know you. You are right that you need to be the center of attention. This does work, it worked for Sugar wearing diapers and being a baby got the attention of Terri and Shelby, Emma got my attention the same way, Brittany got Mercedes and Santana's attention this way as well. It works." Quinn explained.

"You and Emma...the Junior? The one on your Cheerios team?" Rachel asked Quinn shook her head no. Rachel gasped. "You mean Miss Pillsbury don't you?" Quinn nodded. "She wears diapers too...it doesn't surprise me that Brittany would just that so many people are into this...What is in the water at McKinley this year?" asked Rachel.

"I know right I had the same thought. But I love being Emma's mommy I love changing her diapers and I know Shelby will feel the same about Sugar. You just better be prepared for that. I have one of Emma's pull ups in my bag if you want to try one on. I have a diaper too if you want to try that. Might help you see what it is all about. See if it is what you want. You have it made Rachel you do not have to work you can just be who you want and do what you want. You need to decide what that is."  
"You are right thank you...hmm diaper or pull ups..where to start." Rachel said with a smile. "I think I will try the pull up first something I wont need help with right? I mean I do not think I can put a diaper on by myself? I wouldn't want to make it awkward for you diapering your friend would be weird right?" Rachel asked giggling

"True you would need someone to put the diaper on for you but that is part of it. The full experience is that people have to pay attention to you. You need others to dress you and change you. You can go the pull up route and look cute..Emma does and it works for us. But its the things she needs me to do for her that make it fun for both of us. Sugar already wears diapers if you just do pull ups...Sugar will win...up to you." Quinn explained.

"Quinn...can you please put me in a diaper..please" asked Rachel. Rachel had a big smile on her face. She was nervous and very excited. She was not sure how she felt about this. She was pretty certain she was not a baby but she also did not want to let Sugar be the baby of the house without a fight.

{Sugar's house}

Sugar, Terri and Mrs. Motta finished packing. They were all set for the movers to come tomorrow morning. Sugar and Terri were very excited about living with Shelby and Rachel. Terri looked at both girls. They were both wearing adult clothes. They both thought it would be awkward to be in diapers around the other one. Terri did not care that they thought it would be awkward she wanted to see the Motta girls in their diapers.

Terri left the room and came back with one of their diapers in each hand. "'time to get you girls ready for bed. You are both sleeping with me in the master bedroom tonight and you both will be in diapers until we leave tomorrow morning is that understood young ladies?" Terri said sternly to both of the Motta girls. Neither of them protested though they were both embarrassed that they would be diapered in front of the other.

Terri started with Sugar. She started undressing her Sugar closed her eyes and Mrs. Motta started walking to the other room. "Wrong answer girls. Sugar open your eyes sweetie come back in the room and sit in front of Sugar I want you to watch me strip and diaper her. Sugar I want you to see that she is watching you. Terri took off all of Sugar's clothes as Sugar's mother watched. She even made comments about how beautiful Sugar's body parts were and told Mrs. Motta to look at them. She practically forced Mrs. Motta to say over and over again how pretty or cute or sexy her daughters parts were.

After getting the grand tour of her daughters pussy and ass and boobies, Mrs. Motta watched as her daughter was put into a diaper. Showing her body off for her mother was obviously turning Sugar on. Mrs. Motta could see her daughters pussy getting wet and swollen as it was paraded and now being diapered. She could no longer see it as the diaper was pulled over but Sugar's pussy was all she could think about.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

Shelby had finished cleaning up her old place. She was just waiting on Mercedes to get there so she could show her and the girls the apartment. Shelby was checking herself out in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. Shelby had worn a low cut top and a push up bra just for this and she looked hot. She figured distracting the girls could not hurt.

Shelby opened the door and there was Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana waiting at the doorway. "Come on in" she told the girls. She greeted them with hugs as them came in pushing her breasts into their chests. "Please look around and let me know if you have any questions." She motioned to the rest of the apartment.

The girls looked around Mercedes lead the way Brittany and Santana followed holding hands. "This is a very spacious apartment Shelby, I love your furniture it is simple but pretty." Mercedes said as she looked over the living room. Shelby was checking out the girls standing behind them as they looked around. She noticed that Brittany had a diaper on under her Cheerios uniform and that Santana had on little girl panties under hers. Mercedes was dressed normally and was wearing a button down shirt with the top few buttons undone.

"Thank you. Though it is only a one bedroom. The bedroom is quite big but I only have one bed in it. Also I only have one bathroom so there is only one toilet. I hope you can make that work with three of you girls living here." Shelby said to Mercedes. Shelby of course figured they would be sharing the bed and figured at least Brittany probably wouldn't be using the toilet.

"I am sure it will work fine. We planned on sleeping together anyway. We actually want to sleep together this is one of the reasons we are getting our own place. I also have a feeling sharing the toilet will not be much of an issue. Though it would be nice to have a changing table big enough to put Brittany on to change her." Mercedes said. Brittany giggled and lifted her skirt showing off her diaper.

"I know that could be an expensive piece of furniture for girls under a budget to get. I am sure I could furnish the apartment with anything else you need and we can work out compensation in your rent and deposit. I can work with you girls on all that and give you a few different payment options. If you are ever tight and don't have the money let me know and we can work something out." Shelby said.

"That sounds great Miss C. thank you. I would say we need a changing table and a potty chair would be nice. I am not comfortable with Santana using a big girl potty. How much would you want in our deposit and rent if it included that.?" Mercedes asked. Shelby thought about it and crunched some numbers while the girls looked around.

"I would think a 600 deposit would be fine and 800 in rent the first 3 months then we can do 6 after that." Shelby said to Mercedes who looked very worried. Mercedes knew that it was too high for them. Between the three of them that would be all their money and they would have none to live off. Diapers alone were expensive and would be hard to buy on a budget.

"Honestly at 600 a month I am not sure how I will afford diapers for Brittany. I do not know if this will work out...I love the place but we are on a budget. Please if there is anything we can do we will do it. Please Miss C. What can we do?" Mercedes said.

"Mercedes please call me Shelby. I feel for you I promise I do. Do not tell anyone but Sugar also wears diapers like Brittany and I am taking care of her like you take care of Brittany. I know diapers are expensive. I will buy your diapers and I will make your rent 500 a month with no deposit. But you owe me some favors. Okay girls" Shelby said.

"Yes Shelby anything. I can babysit Sugar anytime you need. I can clean your new house if you would like. I would be your maid for you. I will have sex with you if that will get us this generous discount. I am all yours Shelby. Please tell me what I can do for you." Mercedes said as she unbuttoned two more buttons to her top giving Shelby a good look at her breasts. Shelby began thinking of how she wanted Mercedes to pay off her debt.

{Emma's Place}

Emma was trapped by Judy. Emma was torn emotionally she loved Quinn and had a hard time believing that Quinn would leave her to be raped by her mother. Did Quinn really help her become a baby only to find her mother another baby in her life? Did it even matter? Emma was now realizing how much she loved being a baby. Emma would have done anything to make Judy happy as Quinn's mother but not now. Not when she is plotting against Quinn. Emma knew Quinn would not be happy as a baby and could never betray her to someone who would force her into that role.

"Emma I will make Quinn my baby again. Quinn is a baby she is not the woman you think of her to be. When Quinn is a baby she will become your sister not your mother. I will be your mommy you are a very pretty baby and I would love to take care of you. But you are no substitute for Quinn. She is my baby and I want her back as my baby. I will not allow her to be anything else." Judy explained.

Emma threw a bookshelf down from the wall in front of Judy and ran. She picked up a phone and was calling Quinn as she ran out the front door. She was one foot out the doorway when she was pulled back in by Judy Quinn's phone rang but she did not pick up before Judy canceled the call. Judy now had Emma on the sofa and was pulling off her pull up.

Emma was now naked as Judy began to spank her ass. Emma was bent over the couch with her ass out and up and legs spread. Judy had the prefect view of Emma's ass and pussy as she spanked Emma hard and fast. Emma's ass quickly turned red and her pussy wet and swollen. Emma was screaming in pain as Judy spanked her ass. Emma was crying "I want my mommy" was all Emma would say as Judy made her ass bright red.

Judy stopped spanking Emma and started rubbing her pussy. "Mommy is right here baby, all you have to do is call me mommy like a good baby and mommy will please your pussy. If you would rather keep being a brat I can find something to fuck your tight little asshole with. It is up to you little baby. By the way I love your bald pussy. Babies do not have hairy pussies like mommies do they?"

Emma did not want to betray Quinn but she did not want something going up her ass either. As much as she did not like Judy anyone playing with her pussy was better than being spanked and fucked. Especially when she did not deserve to be punished and it was not even her mommy punishing her. Emma had no idea what to do.

{Rachel's House}

"So you admit that you are a little baby and you need to be put in diapers? Is that what I am hearing Rachel? Do you have accidents? Does little baby Rachel pee herself? Huh?" Quinn asked.

"No! I do not pee myself. I just want to try this diaper thing so I can get attention we just discussed this. I do not need the diapers I will just wear them to make my mom happy. Do not talk to me that way Quinn just help me put on a diaper please." Rachel said.

"If you are going to pull this off you need to be more than a teenager in a diaper. You need to be the baby your mother deserves." Quinn said as she pulled Rachel over her lap. Quinn slapped Rachel's ass a few times. "Now stop lying to me little one. Tell me why you need diapers, why you need a mommy to take care of you. When was the last time you accidentally peed in your pants or bed?"

"Quinn I appreciate the help but this is too far too quick for me. I do not remember the last time I peed myself it was too long ago to remember. Honestly Quinn I am not lying I do not pee myself I am 18 years old. I have not done that in 14 or 15 years." Quinn spanked Rachel's ass again this time even harder.

"You need to stop those lies young lady. I know it was recent enough to remember. I would believe 14 or 15 hours over years. Be honest with me young lady. When was your most recent accident? You need to be honest with me or your punishment will only get worse." Quinn said.

"I am sorry for lying you are right. I peed the bed last night. Shelby was nice enough to ignore it this morning and put the sheets in the wash after she woke me up. I am sorry for lying please forgive me and put me in a diaper." Rachel told Quinn. Rachel's face was bright red as she told this to Quinn.

"Thats a good little baby." Quinn helped Rachel sit up. "How does it feel to admit this out loud baby? How does it feel to tell your classmate that you peed in your bed last night as you slept with you mommy. That your mom had to wash your sheets. How does it feel to tell me what a baby you have become?" Quinn asked Rachel. Quinn knew Rachel was probably lying about peeing her bed just to not get spanked but she did have Rachel getting into it which was the whole point. Rachel needed to learn to think of herself as a baby and Quinn was going to help her learn to be a baby if she liked it or not.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

Mrs. Motta was still looking at her daughter's diapered pussy. She looked adorable in diapers but Mrs. Motta was so turned on by her pussy she had to see it just one more time. " Miss Terri please open Sugar's diaper up and show me her pussy again. I didn't get a good look." Sugar was shocked. Her mother wanted a closer look at her pussy. Terri undid the diaper tape and opened the diaper. Mrs. Motta got closer and stared at her pussy.

"It is such a pretty pussy isn't it baby.?" Terri asked. Mrs. Motta smiled and nodded. "Would you like to touch it baby?" Terri asked. Mrs. Motta nodded again. Terri took her hand and placed it on Sugar's pussy. Sugar shivered with excitement at her mother's touch. "'Mmm those are my good girl. Good babies playing so well together. Doesn't it feel good girls?" Terri then guided Mrs. Motta's face toward Sugar's snatch.

"I can't do that...I have already crossed a line...this is my daughter I shouldn't lick her there." Mrs. Motta was torn between her morals and being really horny.

"'No she is my daughter now. You are just her friend. As her mother and your baby sitter I say its okay. I give you permission." Said Terri. That was all Mrs. Motta had really needed. Once she heard that she went down on Sugar. Sugar was so excited by this she came almost immediately. Once she was done Terri cleaned her up and re diapered her. She then made Sugar watch her mother get diapered.

Mrs. Motta was slightly embarrassed but after exploring her daughter's pussy she felt that it could not get any worse. Terri gave Sugar a tour of her mother's body and then let Sugar have the chance to pay her mother back. Sugar wasted no time. She went down on her mother right away and ate her out. Once both girls were cleaned up and in their diapers Terri decided they would spend the rest of the night in the bedroom. The girls fell asleep to Terri reading them a story while they each suckled on one of her breasts.

{Shelby's Apartment}

"Okay Mercedes if I ever need a babysitter I will call you. You will be available when I need you. You will also be my maid. You will come clean Rachel's house for me 3 nights a week. Lets say Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. I will expect you there by 7 and I will let you leave when the house is clean. This will take care of rent and diapers. If you ever miss a cleaning day then you will make it up in rent if you are ever unavailable to babysit I do not buy diapers for you next month. Is that understood young lady?" Shelby said.

"Yes ma'am it is perfectly clear thank you so much. I appreciate it. But what about the deposit and the changing table and potty chair? How would you like me to pay you back for those." Mercedes took off her shirt, Santana and Brittany slid there skirts off. "How would you like us to pay for it?" Mercedes said as Brittany, herself and Santana all looked at Shelby. Shelby looked at all three of the beautiful young ladies stripping for her.

"I will take it in trade. All three of you agree to do exactly what I say when I say to do it?" They nodded. "Good and I want all of you to answer any command I give you with "yes ma'am". If you ever disobey or do not do as your told or address me with respect you will be punished. We will start with Santana. Santana be a good girl and undress your baby sister." Shelby said looking at Brittany. Santana slowly took off all of Brittany's remaining clothes. Leaving her in her diaper. "That's a good girl you may stop there."

"I think Santana needs to get naked next" Said Mercedes. Shelby nodded at her in agreement. Mercedes took off all of Santana's clothes for her. Santana was getting very excited as Mercedes was stripping her that she peed in her panties. "Uh oh someone peed their panties like a little baby. Mama has told you what will happen if you pee your panties like a little baby Santana." Mercedes scolded her. Mercedes pulled a pull up out of the diaper bag.

"No Mama please. It was an accident I didn't mean to. Please do not make me where those. I am not a baby. I is a big girl. Brittany is the baby not me. Please Miss C. don't let her put me in a pull up like a baby. I am not a baby! Santana said screaming and whining. Mercedes took her by the hand and sat on a chair pulling the cheerleader over her lap and started to spank her on her piss soaked Disney princess panties.

{Emma's Place}

"Baby would you rather I continue spanking you until I decide to fuck you in your ass while you cry in pain, or would you like to be a good baby and call me mommy and I will lick your little pussy for you? The choice is yours little one." Emma was very tempted to just do what Judy had wanted but then she would have won. Emma was to good to cheat on the woman she loved the one that helped her be the baby she is.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY!" Emma yelled. Before Emma could realize what was going on Judy was holding Emma in her lap. Emma's legs were spread wide Judy held her tight as she spanked Emma's boobies. Emma was screaming and crying in pain. After Judy spanked each of her boobies 30 times she spanked her pussy 15 times. She then continued spanking her on the breasts again. Emma just sat there crying and screaming while she was spanked. Her boobies had become red and very tender when the front door was kicked open. This startled Emma and Judy who both looked to the door to see who was there.

"Mrs. Fabray stop what you are doing right now I have 911 dialed on my phone I will click send and tell them what is going on if you do not leave out the back door right this minute." Emma and Judy were both in shock but Judy gathered her stuff quickly and was heading to the back door the whole time looking at the girl making sure she did not call the cops on her. Emma was still stunned and staring at Tina Cheng in her doorway. Tina had saved her from Judy...but why...how...Emma was very confused.

{Rachel's House}

"I feel embarrassed Quinn...how do you think I feel...I know my I am becoming a baby you are right...but I do not know that I want to be one...I am 18 years old I should not be peeing the bed. I have always sucked my thumb at night and I am self-conscious about that but now I am peeing my bed while I sleep...I am even asking you to diaper me...is this what I am? Am I a baby now?" Rachel asked.

"I think you are baby. You certainly are acting like this is what you want...why do you not want to be a baby? There is noting wrong with it and wouldn't it be easier just to let people like your mom, Terri, and me take care of you like the little baby you are? Just admit this is what you need and deserve. Why deny this?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn I do not know if I am ready for all of this...let me just try on the pull up and ill see how that goes. I have a lot to think about here...I am not sure I really want to be a baby forever..." Rachel said as she grabbed the pull up and went to the restroom. Quinn got up and followed her. "Quinn seriously I got this I want to do this myself please...let me just think about the diaper thing." Rachel said closing the bathroom door.

Quinn continued walking to the bathroom door right behind her holding the diapers she packed in hand. She opened the door and looked at Rachel she was already naked from the waist down and was laying on the floor with the pull up in hand. "You are not wearing that young lady. You are a little baby and you need to wear diapers. You will allow me to put your diaper on." Quinn said as she knelt beside Rachel.

Rachel tried to cover herself and stop Quinn from seeing her naked pussy or getting the diaper anywhere near her. Quinn quickly pulled her hand away and slapped her ass. "Open those legs baby do not hide your pussy from me little one. Rachel cried as she spread her legs allowing Quinn to see her pussy. It was very pretty, pink and bald. Quinn slid one of the diapers under her and tapped it around her.

"You look so adorable Rachel. It's okay baby stand up and look at yourself in the mirror. Rachel stood up and looked in the mirror she was wearing a t-shirt and a diaper. She had tears down her face as she lifted her shirt to see the large diaper on her up to her belly button. Quinn came up behind her and took off the shirt so she was just in the diaper and her white and pink polka dotted bra.

"This is what I am becoming? I do not know how I feel Quinn...The diaper is comfortable...i know I will enjoy the attention. Thank you...you were right to have made me go through with it...I need to see what this is like...maybe this is best for me...or maybe not...i will wear it tonight and see." Rachel kept looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Quinn I feel awkward being the only one nearly naked...want o join me?"

Quinn took off her clothes until she was in her bra and panties. "Is that better little baby? Do you feel less awkward seeing me in my adult panties while you are wearing your diaper like the little baby you are. Yes I can wear big girl panties I do not pee my bed like a baby I do not need to wear a diaper. Like you. "

Rachel felt ashamed as Quinn pointed this out to her. She cried a little bit more. "Quinn you saw my naked pussy...may I see yours please..." Quinn nodded and slid down her panties for Rachel to see her pussy. She noticed Quinn's cleanly trimmed landing strip. "Mmm lay down please let me have a closer look." Quinn laid down and Rachel sat down near her. Rachel grabbed another diaper and slid it under Quinn and tapped it up before Quinn could react.

"You little baby bitch. I am not a baby like you. I told you I do not need diapers. I do not want diapers. I am going to teach your ass a lesson so you know your place little bitch." Quinn sat up pulling Rachel over her diapered lap.

"Quinn I am sorry I thought it would be fun to be diapered together I did not think you would be this mad. I know you are not a baby I know you do not need them. Please just take off the diaper and I wont ever do it again. I did not mean to make you upset." Rachel said.

"Quinn spanked Rachel's diapered ass as hard as she could. She found the first phallic shaped object she could put her hand on. It was a candle. Quinn undid part of Rachel's diaper and opened it enough for her to get to Rachel's ass. She worked the candle against Rachel's anus and forced it in while spanking her. Rachel screamed and cried and begged for it to stop as Quinn spanked and fucked her ass.

Quinn ignored her pleas and kept fucking her she noticed that the front of Rachel's diaper became warmer as she fucked her. She was pissing in he diaper as she laid over Quinn's diapered lap as she was spanked and fucked in the ass with a candle. "This is what bad babies deserve. You are a bad baby and you deserve this." Quinn said.

"I do not want to be a baby anymore or ever again. I hate you Quinn. I am sorry I was playing a game with you that you did not like but this is way worse than what I did to you. Obviously you have more issues with being a baby than I do. Did I strike a nerve putting you in a diaper. Do you not like that you should be wearing them? What is it Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stopped. "'I am sorry Rachel...I do not know why I keep doing this lately...I keep pushing everyone away and fucking everyone over...most of the time literally. I am so sorry. You are right about something you did not deserve me going off on you like this. The diaper thing was innocent obviously I do not like being put in diapers but I should not react this way" Quinn slowly pulled the candle out.

"Look Quinn I am very mad about this..pissed actually and I do not just mean what I did in my diaper. I can not forgive you for what you just did but I will not make any further issue out of it . You need to stop pushing others away you obviously are going through something. I have lost my dads I need all the friends I can get...while it is had to call you a friend after all of this...you are the only person here with me for another 2 hours..I might as well put this beside us...for now."

"Wow you are way more mature than I give you credit for. Maybe you are not meant to be a baby..I will let you figure it out for yourself. I am sure this experience probably was not the best for making you want to be a baby. I am sorry do not let this stop you from being one if you want. I know Emma and Sugar like it. You might as well." Quinn said.

"Maybe..but I do not think I will be wearing a diaper again soon. This does kinda put a bad taste in my mouth Quinn. I do need to think about this and I will be going to my mother for advice not you. This will alter our friendship you realize this?" Rachel said.

"I know...anything I can do to make it up to you? Quinn asked.

"We could play in diapers together...Maybe you can help me see some upside to wearing these that does not involve my ass being abused? I know you do not like diapers... but I think you look cute in them. I think it is a start at making us even. Rachel said.

"'Do not mention this to anyone...you have a deal but only for another 20 minutes I am not comfortable in this. How would you like to start?" Quinn asked.


	10. Chapter X

"You know the rules Santana. You broke them when you peed in your panties. Now you have to be punished and wear a pull up like a baby." Mercedes pulled down Santana's Disney princess panties. With her panties off and legs spread Shelby and Brittany got a good look at her dark pussy lips. Her pussy was swollen and wet. Santana's round Latin ass was turning red. Mercedes put a pacifier in her mouth for her to suck and bite on. Santana bit down as the spankings got harder and tears ran down her face.

Shelby held Brittany in her lap and had guided Brittany's hand under her unzipped pants and down her panties. "Rub my pussy" she whispered to Brittany. Brittany felt Shelby's bush and ran her fingers through it. Brittany had never actually felt bush. She had always kept hers shaved, Santana and Mercedes were always shaved or had very little. This was thick and grown.

"This is a lot of hair. Why do you have so much? I have never felt so much hair on a girls pussy before. I was always told it was gross to have hair." Brittany said playing with it a little bit. Shelby pushed Brittan's hand lower and pushed her finger up to her lips. Brittany took the hint and rubbed her pussy lips as they watched Mercedes spank Santana.

"It would be gross for you to have hair baby. Babies are not suppose to have hair there. I am a mommy. Mommies have hairy pussies. Understand baby?" Shelby said as Brittany began rubbing her clit. This sent shivers all over Shelby's body. Shelby put her hand in Brittany's diaper and felt her bald smooth pussy. Shelby let her fingers slip down to Brittany's sex and started rubbing her as well. The girls sat rubbing each other as they watched Mercedes and Santana.

Mercedes noticed that her and Santana were the show to watch so she took off her shirt to give them something else to look at. Her big breasts bounced as she spanked Santana over and over again. Santana's pacifier fell out of her mouth and she began crying loudly. "Mama please stop it hurts. I learned my lesson. Please do not diaper me in front of Brittany and Miss C. I do not want them to see me in a diaper like a baby. I am not a baby I is a big girl."

"I don't understand...Mama does not have hair around her pussy...is she a baby?" Brittany asked Shelby very confused. Mercedes ignored Santana as she continued spanking her. When the spanking was done she had Santana stand up as she helped her put on her pull up. She pulled it up her legs and all of them looked at the beautiful teenage Latina in a mini mouse pull up. Santana pouted and sucked her thumb.

"Brittany Mama grows hair down there sometimes. It actually grows very thick and very fast. I usually just shave it everyday to keep it under control. But being a Mama I can choose to grow it. Babies like you and Santana are not allowed to and would get punished for it. Understand baby?" Mercedes said. Mercedes unbuttoned her pants.

"Mercedes stop please. Come here young lady." Shelby said. Mercedes was caught off guard being called young lady. She walked over to Shelby who whispered in her ear. "Come over to Rachel's house tomorrow at 5. I want to show you what you will be doing for me as a maid on Monday Wednesday and Friday. You also have a little bit more you will owe me that I will collect then." Shelby said.

''Okay girls Aunt Shelby has to go now. We will see her again soon. Lets get dressed and ready to go home. We will move into our new home here this weekend. I'll drop you girls off at your parent's places." Shelby handed Mercedes a copy of the key. She only had two and she figured keeping one for her could be beneficial. All 4 women got dressed and went there separate ways home.

{Emma's house}

Emma stood there naked and confused for a good 90 seconds after Judy had left. Tina and her both were breathing heavy and their hearts were racing. Once Emma calmed down enough to get her wits about her again she grabbed a blanket off the living room couch and covered up. She sat on the couch and Tina sat in a chair across from her. "Tina...why are you here?...Thank you by the way I appreciate what you did...I just..."'

"Don't know how I knew you needed a rescue." Tina interrupted Emma. "I live across the street from you. I was getting out of the shower when I saw you trying to escape earlier. When I saw Quinn's mom pull you back in like she was going to hurt you I put on clothes as fast as I could and came here. It seemed like the fastest solution to helping you." Tina explained.

"Well thank you Tina...I do appreciate it. Would you mind staying with me for a while. Just so I know she won't come back while I am alone. It would make me feel a lot safer. Please." Emma begged.

"Of course Emma I will stay until Quinn comes home." Emma looked shocked when Tina said Quinn. "Like I said I live across from you. You would be surprised what I notice out my bedroom window. It's fine I won't tell anyone about you two. I am a total ally to LGBT folks and you do not even teach Quinn you just work at her school I do not see anything wrong with it." Tina explained.

"Well Tina I am going to get dressed for the night I will be in my room. I will be right back here in a minute. Have anything you want out of the fridge. Okay sweetie?" Emma said.

"Actually...would it be okay if I watched you put on your pull up? Most nights I watch you with my binoculars looking through your window on nights you have your blinds open. I always get disappointed when you close them. When I know you are just about to put your pull up on for the night. I know you were careful not to let Will see so I know it embarrasses you but I think its kinda cool. Please may I watch...I'll even help like Quinn if you want?" Tina asked.

Emma was bright red. She did not know how to respond to this. "I...I don't know...how Quinn would feel about this..." Emma said stuttering nervously.

"I assume Quinn invited her mother over to baby sit you. I see the way she treats you. You love it too. You are her baby. She wanted you to be watched after while she was gone. Just let me be your babysitter for the rest of the night. You are a baby Emma you need someone to watch after you. I will be your babysitter tonight. No arguments do you understand young lady?" Tina said.

"Wes Miss Tina me understands. Me da baby you me babysitter. Me be gwood gurl. I pwomise Miss Tina. Pwease help me get dressed. But pwease do not ask me to betray my mommy." Emma said in her baby voice as she cried a little thinking about what her last babysitter had done to her.

"I am not Mrs. Fabray I will not do that to you. I know Quinn is your mommy I would not replace her. She loved you I am fascinated by you but at the end of the day Emma I am straight I would not try to take advantage of you. Understand?" Tina asked.

"I do Miss Tina. I straight too...I only wike my mommy. Mommy helped me find who I was. For that I love her always. But I would never want to be with any other woman sexually. If not for her I would only be with men. I am not a lesbian." Emma said justifying herself.

"Sounds like someone is still embarrassed about things. It's okay with me I do not judge but I will try not to imply you are a lesbian again. Lets go get you dressed baby." Tina held Quinn's hand and lead her to the bedroom. She pulled her pull up up her legs for her, and put a t-shirt on for her. The shirt was small and tight. It did not cover her tummy and it showed her breasts and nipples through the shirt.

{Rachel's house}

"You got to have fun at my essence. I think it is my turn." Rachel said as she walked with Quinn they were both wearing diapers and bras. Rachel took Quinn back to her room and they sat on the bed. "Quinn I want you on all fours on the bed." Quinn got on her hands and knees and Rachel began spanking Quinn's diapered ass.

"What are you doing Rachel? I do not like being on this end of a spanking." Quinn said. Rachel spanked her diapered ass a few more times.

"How do you think others feel about it? I do not care too much what makes you comfortable right now. You owe me a lot after what you did Quinn. My ass still hurts from you spanking and fucking it. Not to mention I am wearing a diaper I pissed in. I will let you change it soon but first you will feel the embarrassment of being spanked while you piss yourself.

"Okay Rachel if it will make you feel better...i understand but please never tell anyone about this. I am a mommy not a baby. I would lose much of Emma's respect if she saw me like this." Quinn relaxed and took her punishment from Rachel. It was not too bad of a spanking she was wearing a thick diaper. The spanking hurt a little but not enough to make her show it aside from the look on her face every time Rachel landed a good blow.

"I can see it hurts some, doesn't it baby? Now I need you to pee your diaper like a good baby. You spanked me and made me pee my diaper this is only fair Quinn. Pee your diaper like a little baby. I think you should know how it feels." Rachel said.

"I already know how it feels. Quinn was crying. This was way too similar of experiences she had with her mother Judy. Quinn thought she had gotten away from circumstances like these. It was as this was happening that she remembered just how awful her mother had been to her...Quinn was crying because she realized she had been doing to other girls lately what her mother had done to her.

"Rachel we are done. I am done this is not fun for me. I am very sorry about what I did to you. But I am not going to pee in my diaper. I am going to change back into my normal clothes. You can do what you want. If you decide to stay in the diaper I will change it for you if you like. It is a long story but I cannot do this game anymore with you I am sorry. Quinn explained.

Quinn took her clothes to another room and got redressed. Rachel took a quick shower and put her normal clothes back on. Quinn had left a few diapers and pull ups in the bathroom but she had no idea if Rachel had chosen to use them. The girls met back in Rachel's room a few minutes later.

"Quinn I know something is bothering you. I have recently been through trauma caused by you. I get the feeling that you may have been a victim of something similar maybe thats why you are such a bitch sometimes. I am very upset at you right now for what you did to me. I do not know how it will effect me. But I do know that when you aren't in bitch mode I care about you a lot. Maybe talking about it could help you not be a bitch...maybe we can figure out how to move past you raping me and be friends again if you talk about it and work through what is bothering you. Also it might help me deal with my issues too." Rachel said.

Quinn was moved by what Rachel had to say. The girls spent the next couple hours talking about everything. Quinn talked a lot about things her mother had done to her and Rachel began to understand why Quinn was the way she was. The girls hugged it out Rachel confessed she was very confused about everything now. She had no ideas what she would do about Shelby and Sugar. After what happened with Quinn she was not ready to wear diapers again soon.

Shelby's car pulled up and Quinn left shortly after. Rachel still had much to think about. She really wanted to discuss everything with Shelby but it was very late. Shelby and her got ready for bed. "Rachel do you want to sleep with me again tonight?" Shelby asked.

"I would actually...i also wanted to thank you for not mentioning my accident this morning. Thank you for cleaning the bed sheets. I do not know why I peed the bed last night. I have not done that since I was a toddler." Rachel said.

"It's fine sweetie I understand...but I am concerned that it might happen again soon. I do not want to be peed on every night." Shelby said.

"I actually told Quinn about my accident last night she left me some pull ups. I will wear them to bed for a few days. Just till we know it wont happen again. We talked about a lot actually. I am still figuring out a lot about who I am now. I would love to talk to you about it when I start figuring it out." Rachel said.

"That would be nice sweetie. I am glad you could confide in Quinn." Shelby got to bed and Rachel put her pull up on under her pajamas. They curled up in bed and went to sleep.

{Emma's Place}

It was very late when Quinn got home to Emma's place. She noticed her mom's car was not there. This was probably for the best. She was mad at herself for picking her as a babysitter. That was won of her more stupid decisions as of late. She walked inside and found Emma and Tina in the living room in pajamas asleep on the couch. Based on their pose Quinn knew it was nothing intimate it looked like they fell asleep talking.


End file.
